


一见钟情

by saltcake



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Farrier, M/M, Top Collins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: 艺术生！Collins/模特！Farrier





	一见钟情

**Author's Note:**

> *补档  
> 是纯情处男艺术生柯和假期闲来无事跑去做了模特的飞行员法！  
> 希望你喜欢这个故事；)

他进去的时候，那个男人就已经在画室里了。

Collins抬起手，干巴巴地向对方打了个招呼:“午好( Good afternoon)。”

他抬起眼，点头示意了一下，然后又垂下眼。男人坐在模特位置的椅子上，双腿交叠在一起，有些无聊地摆弄着手机。

“Farrier.”男人将手机塞进屁股后的裤口袋里，自我介绍道。

Collins找到位置，正在从包里取出自己的画材，他手上顿了顿，抬头看向Farrier，后者挑起眉，朝他笑了一下。

“Collins，”他脸上有些发热，Collins低下头，继续整理画具，“您叫我Collins就好。”

“嗯。”Farrier点点头，他移开视线，打量着画室内的装潢。“你们有几个人？”他问。

“五个，”Collins回答，“他们还得等一会儿到。”

Farrier点头，他抱起胳膊，摩挲了一下手臂，“你需要我现在脱吗？”Farrier侧头看他。

Collins的呼吸窒了片刻，他的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，怦怦的心跳声震着他的耳膜，他花了点时间找到自己的声音，“不…不用。”

Collins觉得自己不太对劲。他的视线落在Farrier的身上，男人修长结实的双腿裹在紧身牛仔裤里，裤脚收束进锃亮的黑色军靴里，裤腰处嵌了两条亮闪闪的细链子。他在翻领皮夹克内套了一件米白色的高领毛衣，戴了两条银色的项链，有一条上似乎带个小牌。

“你还好吗( Are you OK)？”Collins回过神来，年长的男人看着他，“你的脸好红，”Farrier说，“是不是有点发烧了？”

“没、没事！”Collins抹了把脸，他捏着手指，“你的身材…很好。”他实话实说，Farrier咧嘴笑了，他拖着嗓子，从胸腔里发出一阵喑哑的、沙沙的笑声。

“所以你的朋友才找我来的。”Farrier朝他眨眨眼，Collins跟着笑了，他还想说点什么，画室的门被推开了，他的那帮朋友说笑着走了进来。

Farrier抿起嘴角，将注意力转向了新来的年轻人们。

“——这样就可以了！”Collins突然叫道。

他到的早，东西都收拾好了，就坐在自己的位置上。大家纷纷停下手里的动作，有些疑惑地看着他，又将视线投向他们的模特——Farrier的手正按在他的内裤边沿，表情略有尴尬。

“……不用继续脱了吗？”Farrier问，他觉得自己这样像极了拍摄内裤广告的男模。他挑起眉，手指搭在自己的胯骨上，Collins跟他对视了一会儿，然后点点头，“这样就行了，这样就很好——”

“继续脱啊，哥们！”有个跟Collins关系不错的男生起哄，Collins立刻恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“大家都是男的，这有什么不好意思的？”那个男生道，“反正又不是第一次画了，Collins，你今天怎么了？”

“这样就可以了。”Collins坚持道，“这就够了。他的身材已经够本了，所以我觉得不用再脱了，而且你们今天晚到了伙计，我们不能过多耽误Farrier的时间——我们就快一点，早开始，早结束，”他急得脸都红了，耳根发烧，“成吗？”

“哇哦，兄弟。”他的哥们露出一个了然的神情，朝他点点头，Collins有些纳闷地皱起眉，他隐约意识到似乎有哪里不太对劲。

“不好意思了，先生。”他扭头对Farrier说，“我们这还有一位小朋友。”男生们哄笑起来，Collins抿起嘴，他偷偷去看Farrier，看到男人也在朝他笑。

Collins对Farrier笑了一下。他的哥们暗地里向他比了个大拇指，Collins给他瞪了回去。

他们按惯例在结束后邀请当天的模特去喝酒。Collins本来是不去的，他从来都直接收拾好东西提前走，但是今天他留了下来，背着包老实地坐在自己的位置上，盯着Farrier的后背，看他把衣服一件件套回身上。

Farrier把毛衣拉下来，盖住他蜜色的后腰。他侧头向后看了一眼，Collins立刻移开视线。他的朋友走过来，勾住他的脖子，“这位是不是很靓？”Collins挣开他，撇着嘴不说话。对方理解地拍拍他的后背。

Collins不常去酒吧这种地方，他也不太喝酒，所以他顶着Farrier玩味的目光点了一杯柠檬水。

这间酒吧有他们的驻唱乐队，歌手在唱情歌。Farrier坐在吧台旁喝啤酒，Collins挨在他的旁边坐着，盯着杯沿上的柠檬片。

“想聊点什么？”Farrier喝掉金黄的酒液，舔了下嘴角，他撑着脸侧，眯着眼睛看年轻人。

Collins眨了眨眼，他的朋友们为了给他营造大好机会，就把他们两个丢在了这个角落里，他盯着杯壁上滚落的水珠，努力想要解开自己打结的舌头。

“你怎么去我们那做了模特？”Collins问，“你应该不是做这个的吧？”

Farrier招招手，让酒保续上杯，他挠了挠耳后，“不……”他承认道，“只是你的同伴突然拉住我，问我愿不愿意…而我想赚点零钱，”他端起酒杯来喝了一口，举着杯子示意了一下，“顺便喝杯啤酒。” 

“如果我、我单独约你……”Collins结结巴巴地问道，他差点咬到自己的舌头， “大概要多少…？”

Farrier看着他，他向大男孩凑近了一点，贴着他的耳朵。

“这要看你想做什么了。” Farrier说。

Collins把Farrier带回了他的公寓。他摘下自己的背包，示意Farrier可以脱掉他的外套。

Farrier打量着Collins的房间，对于一个大男孩来说他确实打扫得足够干净整洁，他吹了声口哨，军靴踩在地板上咯吱作响，他背挺得直。Collins领Farrier进里屋，打开灯，床旁边立着一个画架，上面还沾着些斑驳的颜料。

“在这？”Farrier问，他嗓音哑，Collins吞咽了一下，他点点头，抬眼小心地看Farrier。

Farrier嗯了一声，拉住自己的毛衣下摆，Collins突然叫住了他，“能不能，”他又脸红了，“能不能不脱上衣？”

Farrier有些奇怪地看了他一眼，“我以为你挺喜欢我的纹身的？”他嘀咕道，还是把手落在了腰带上。他拆开皮带扣，俯身解开鞋带，脱掉军靴，然后褪掉他的牛仔裤。

“这个要不要脱？”他用拇指勾住内裤的松紧带，有些促狭地朝Collins笑了一下。

Collins脸上发烫，他抿起嘴，很快地点点头。

他的视线落在地上，看着那条白色的底裤被扔到牛仔裤旁。Farrier走过来，Collins的视线上移，在被毛衣下摆半掩住的阴茎上停留片刻，他看了Farrier一眼，又垂下眼，躲开男人的视线。

Farrier比他要矮一些，他伸手摸了摸Collins的脸侧，然后揪着他脑后的短发轻轻摩挲，“过来…”他亲了一下Collins的嘴角，然后舔了舔他的唇瓣，他的舌头探进Collins的唇缝里，试探地碰了碰他的舌尖。

Collins试着回应了他，他轻咬了下Farrier的舌头，男人扣着他的脑后，加深了这个亲吻。Collins的手搭上Farrier的腰，汗湿的掌心贴上男人的腰侧，他摩挲了两下，将Farrier往怀里搂近了一点。Farrier的手指落到了他的手臂上，温度要比他高一点，他拉着Collins的手，探进自己的毛衣下，指腹贴着光裸的脊背。

他们黏腻地接吻，Farrier吮着Collins的舌头，下身紧贴着他的蹭，他勃起了，腺液淌出来，在毛衣边缘处的软毛上挂了几滴晶莹的液珠。Collins抚摸着他的腰侧，然后顺着Farrier压在他手上的力道向下，男人的屁股很翘，在那层布料还裹在上面时Collins就知道，他的手掌裹着臀肉揉捏，感受着溢在指缝间的软肉。

Farrier轻声哼哼，Collins抚摸他流畅的肌肉线条，他捏男人的腰侧，轻轻抵了抵Farrier的舌头，他们稍微分开了一点，Farrier舔了舔被津液打湿的下唇，掀起眼皮来看他，“你、能不能…”Collins吞咽了一下，他的老二跟Farrier的顶在一起，“就，去床上躺着？”

Farrier看着他，他摸了摸Collins发红的耳朵，然后捏住他的后颈，用指腹磨蹭，“不。”Farrier咬他嘴唇，“别想着去摆弄你的画笔了…小子。”

“你好漂亮，”Collins晕晕乎乎地说，“我想把你画下来……”

“以后有的是机会。”Farrier舔他舌头，“如果你表现好……”

Collins就又被男人拽进黏糊糊的亲吻里。他把Farrier压在床上，Farrier攀着他的肩膀，勾着腿蹭他的腰侧。Collins的胯骨抵着Farrier的腿根，隔着裤子磨蹭两人火热的老二。Farrier松开嘴，短促地呻吟出声，Collins将他的毛衣推上去，舔他粉红色的乳头，他用牙叼着轻咬，在Farrier胸口一拱一拱地，头毛扫得男人脖子痒痒，Farrier揉他的头发，“别咬…”他含糊道，“别咬我，小狗。”

他的手摸索着下去给自己撸，又去拽Collins的腰带，“脱下来，”Farrier说，“你磨得我好疼。”他拉开Collins的裤链，手指探进去扣弄，“哇，”他咧嘴笑，“你不小嘛，小朋友。”

Collins解开自己的裤子，他的阴茎露出来，Farrier就握着他的和自己的贴在一起弄。小奶狗啃够了他的奶头，又凑过来亲他，Farrier含着他的舌头，Collins蹭他鼻尖，Farrier在喘息的间隙问他，“你有没有避孕套？”

Collins顿了一下，然后摇摇头，“啊，”Farrier捏了捏自己的老二，“润滑剂呢？”

Collins湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着他，还有点迷茫，“哇，”Farrier说，“你真的是个好孩子啊。”

“不会还是个处吧？”Farrier轻笑了一声，Collins凑上来咬他嘴唇，小孩好容易脸红，又像跟他撒娇。Farrier轻轻揪他的头发，他将两个人稍微分开，然后将两根手指放进嘴里吸吮，他舔弄着指缝，一直含到指根，露着一点猩红的舌头。他的另一只手伸下去抚慰Collins的老二，他用掌心裹着柱体撸动，揉按顶端，挤出一小股清液，又用指腹抹开，他咬着自己的手指，给Collins套弄了几下，大男孩就沉声喘着泻在了他的手里。

“这样等下会更爽的。”Farrier吐出湿漉漉的手指，轻声哄他，Collins低头向他索吻。Farrier把手上的精液摸到自己的会阴处，他将腿长得更开一点，绕过阴茎去触碰后面的穴口。有点凉，他试着将中指探进去，然后慢慢地推进食指，他含了两根手指，试着撑开，精液因为他的动作顺着淌下去，他又抹了一点进去，想要揉开自己绞紧的肠道。

Collins的舌头堵在他的嘴里，Farrier只能发出低低的呜咽声。Collins半勃的老二贴着他的，又用手指轻轻夹着他的乳头揉捏，Farrier咽下去过多口水，他被呛了一下，轻踢了Collins的腰侧。

Collins不太情愿地松开嘴，他舔掉黏连的津液，Farrier眯着眼看他，他在身下又塞进去一根手指，拢着三根一并抽插，Collins注意到他的小动作，又黏上来咬他。

“要、嗯…操进这里……”Farrier伸出舌头给他舔，Collins更用力地把他压进床里，顶着下身往他的屁股上蹭，Farrier的手指又被挤着往里深入了一些，他碰到了自己的前列腺，短促地喘了一声，他咕哝几句，推搡了一下Collins，“等一下…小雏鸟……”

他将自己的手指抽出来，将手上乱七八糟的体液都抹在Collins干净的白衬衣上，他掰着自己的一条大腿，露出那个泛红的穴口，“插进来……”他的阴茎乖顺地贴在自己的小腹上，Farrier扯着Collins的衣领，将他拉近。饱满的龟头在入口处蹭了蹭，然后慢慢地推进，Collins喘了一声，他撑在Farrier的上方，“好紧…”

Farrier嘶声抽气，“那你、稍微停一下——”

Collins像没听到一样，他一点一点挤开绞紧的肠肉，完全不顾Farrier揪着自己头发的手。他全部插了进去，Farrier在他身下轻微发抖，Collins摸了摸他们交合的地方，Farrier皱了下眉，却什么也没说出来。

“我在你的里面。”Collins有些愉悦地说道，他讨好地亲吻Farrier汗湿的额头，凑过去舔他的嘴唇。Farrier低低地骂了抽出去两声，轻咬了Collins探进来的舌头。

他觉得痛，又很胀。埋在他体内的大家伙蠢蠢欲动，Collins的舌头黏着他的亲吻，自作主张地挺腰动了起来，肠肉裹得紧，在他抽出去的时候被带着外翻，然后又撞进来，他倒是完全勃起了，Farrier闷声哼哼，那个大家伙捣着他的内里，毫无章法，却又凶又猛。

他搂着Collins的脖子，被插痛了就扯他的头发。他没感到太爽，但是大男孩蓝汪汪的眼睛就巴巴地望着他，他就只能胡乱地亲他，然后哆嗦着喘。

“Collins…轻一点……”

他不该搞处男。Farrier浑浑噩噩地想，他就不该因为奇怪的虚荣心答应去给人做什么裸模。他的脑子里乱七八糟的，在被操到前列腺的时候出现了短暂的空白，他过了一会儿才反应过来他被干射了，Collins叫他的名字，试着往刚才那个地方顶，Farrier呻吟了一声，他想刚才那声腻得像女人的估计也是他叫的。

Collins像发现了什么宝贝，他捏了捏Farrier的腿根，压着他故意往那个地方操。年轻人不知轻重，Farrier被摁着在不应期里挨插，还次次都抵在前列腺上，他的下腹发紧，大腿内侧微微抽搐，他叫Collins，鼻音重得像要哭出来，他眨眨眼，确实掉下泪来。

Collins凑过来亲他，Farrier被干性高潮逼得头皮发麻，Collins把舌头伸进来时也软软地含住了。Collins去摸他的阴茎，握在手里轻轻撸动，Farrier呻吟着去推他的手，他嗓音沉，呜呜嗯嗯的，身上蒙着一层汗，毛衣被推高到胸口上，露出鼓胀的肉粒。

Farrier被他搞懵了头，喘着掉眼泪。Collins硬生生又把他摸硬了，Farrier绷着脚尖射精，肠肉猛地收缩，Collins被他夹射了。他射进了肠道里面，Farrier缓过劲来，Collins抽出他的老二，带着那些白浊也流出来。

“对、对不起……”Collins小声跟他道歉，Farrier累得要命，不想说话。Collins用手指撑开穴口，想要将里面的精液引出来，他讨好地亲了口Farrier，又亲了一下，Farrier伸手捞住他的脑袋，一把摁在胸口，然后揉乱了他的头发。


End file.
